1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a plasma display device which has improved performance of heat dissipation and noise/vibration insulation.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Generally, a plasma display panel (PDP) displays an image by exciting phosphorus with ultraviolet (UV) rays. The UV rays are generated by a gas discharge in a vacuum discharge cell. The PDP provides a wide screen in a slim and light-weight design. In addition, the PDP has high performance in display capacity, brightness, contrast, and viewing angle.
A plasma display device typically includes a plasma display panel for displaying an image, a chassis base supporting the PDP, a plurality of drive boards, and a housing. The drive boards are mounted on a surface of the chassis base opposite from a surface supporting the PDP. The housing is configured to enclose the PDP, the chassis base, and the drive boards. The housing typically has a front cover and a back cover which are detachable with each other.
A heat-dissipating sheet may be inserted between the PDP and the chassis base. The heat-dissipating sheet is configured to transfer heat emitting from the PDP to the chassis base. The chassis base in turn dissipates the heat outside the plasma display device through holes of the back cover.
During operation of the plasma display device, substantial noise and vibration are also generated due to an electrostatic force between electrodes in the PDP. A high current flowing through circuit elements on the drive boards also generates noise and vibration during the operation of the plasma display device.
A conventional plasma display device includes a chassis base and a PDP, the surfaces of which are attached to the heat-dissipating sheet. Accordingly, noise and vibration generated from the PDP are transferred to the drive boards through the chassis base. The noise and vibration from the PDP may be further amplified on the drive boards In addition, the heat-dissipating sheet may not efficiently dissipate heat emitting from the PDP.